Curahan Hati Three Kingdoms
by NaoQuitcher
Summary: Saat seluruh pemimpin kerajaan mendengarkan curhatan bawahan mereka... Dan curhatannya itu banyak yang gak jelas dan gak nyambung. Summary tidak pas dengan isi cerita :((


**N/N (Nao note): Genre-nya mainly humor, tapi berubah tiap chapter. Chapter Wei itu kayaknya Humor/Crime deh... **

**SELAMAT MEMBACAAAA~! btw, kalau ada adegan yang bikin anda ilfil, jangan salahkan saya! salahkanlah sobat saya membantu saya dalam membuat cerita ini... sobat saya itu saya beri nama... 'tangan'...**

**Pembaca : BERARTI ELU YANG KITA SALAHIN!**

**Maaf kalau jayus, alay, banyak capslock, dan bikin IQ anda menurun... Sungguh, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan tuntut saya. Tuntutlah ilmu. #apabanget#jayus#lebihbaikandastopbaca**

* * *

**Curahan Hati : Wei**

_**Starring **_

_**Madame Cao Cao**_

_**All Wei Character**_

* * *

Cao Cao keluar mengenakan gaun. Semua penonton membeku.

"Nape lu pada? Kagak liat apa gue dipanggil 'Madame'? Liat dulu noh di bagian di atas!"

Kru TV muncul dan menarik Cao Cao balik ke dalem. Beberapa menit kemudian, Cao Cao keluar memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Ya... buat yang penasaran, yang tadi itu bajunya si Zhen Ji. Semua penonton bernapas lega.

"Ya, bertemu saya, Madame Cao Cao di acara 'Curahan Hati Wei?'" Penonton berseru, "Curhat dong, Mam!"

"Di sini, seperti yang anda lihat di summary, seluruh karakter Wei akan curhat pada saya tentang masalah mereka. Dan tentu saja, sebagai pemimpin yang baik, saya akan memberi solusi terhadap masalah mereka!" Penonton bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat penelpon pertama!" Nama Cao Pi terpampang di layar besar. Cao Cao melotot. "EH BUSE- ANAK GUE NGAPAIN?!"

_**Kasus Pertama**_

_**Father &amp; Son**_

Cao Pi : _Halo..? Papa?_

Cao Cao : I-iya, nak? Ada apa, ya?

Cao Pi : _Aku... sebetulnya ada yang aku ributin sama mama..._

Cao Cao : Heh, kamu gak boleh durhaka gitu dong! Udah ayah bilang, baik-baik sama mama!

Cao Pi : _Ng-nggak, bukan begitu. Aku ributin itu loh, yah..._

Cao Cao : Apa?

Cao Pi : _Ituuuu..._

Cao Cao : *mulai kesel* Apaan seh?

Cao Pi : _Ih, aku agak bingung bilangnya gimana..._

Cao Cao : INI BIKIN ACARANYA MAKIN LAMA TAU GAK?

Cao Pi : ._..Aku anak angkat ya..._?

Penonton langsung ricuh ngeliat muka Cao Cao yang pucet. Cao Cao keliatan canggung.

"Ha..haha... eehhh kamu denger dari siapa dah, nak?"

Suara Cao Pi terdengar sedih, "_Dari Om Yuan Shao..._"

"I-itu gak bener... Kamu 'kan tau si Yuan Shao hobinya nyebarin bullsh*t, itu cuma dia sebarin buat gosipin kamu aja!"

"_Gitu ya, pa? Kalau gitu mama bener! Aku curiga sih, abisnya mama kalo bo'ong kan keliatan banget. Udah ya, pah!_" Telepon diputus.

"Huuufth... Yuan Shao kurang ajar... udah gue bilang jangan banyak omong!" kata Cao Cao dalam hati. Yang bisa baca pikirannya cuma kita doang ya! Dan artinya kita tahu kalau Cao Pi bukan anak asli Cao Cao...

"Nah siapa selanjutnya..." Layar besar memampangkan nama Cai Wenji dan Zhen Ji.

_**Kasus Kedua**_

_**Ewww...**_

Cai Wenji : _Halo? Halo...? Apa ini sudah tersambung..?_

Cao Cao : Sudah kok sayaaang~! Kamu ada masalah apa, sih?

Di rumah, istrinya Cao Cao langsung ngambil racun tikus dan bikin makan malem 'spesial' untuk Cao Cao.

Cai Wenji : _I-ini, mbak Zhen Ji-nya..._ *telepon direbut*

Zhen Ji : _DASAR BAPAK MERTUA KURANG AJAR! ELO NYURI DALEMAN GUE YA?!_

Penonton melihat Cao Cao sambil menaikkan sebelah alis mereka. Beberapa pasang muka jijik. Seperti tadi saat Cao Pi, muka si idung belang itu langsung pucet dan tingkahnya jadi canggung.

"Itu tuduhan gak berdasar-"

Zhen Ji makin marah, "_TERUS KENAPA BISA ADA DALEM LEMARI LO?!_"

Cao Cao mulai keringet dingin. "Palingan si teteh salah naro! 'Kan dia udah mulai pikun-"

"_Bullsh*t_! _Lagu dangdut ada bejibun kali yang dia hapal! DAN LAGI KITA BEDA RUMAH!_"

Karena Zhen Ji sudah marah tak terkendali, Cao Cao ngelirik ke backstage minta bantuan. Kru TV mengangguk dan memutus sambungan. Di rumahnya, Zhen Ji yang makin marah ngerobek-robekkin majalah playboy punya Cao Pi. Cao Pi nangis kejer.

"Ahh... Untung aja." Cao Cao ngeliat ke layar. "Gile, masa' ada lagi?!"

_**Kasus Ketiga**_

_**I See Dead**_ _**People**_

Xiahou Yuan : _Mama Mengde? Curhat doooong~_

Dian Wei : _Jijik, bro!_

Guo Jia : _Bra bro bra bro! Eh, bra...?_

Cao Cao : *males* Yah, ni 3! Pada mau ape, lo?

Guo Jia : _Ya mau curhat lah, sis! Dan lagi, omong-omong soal bra, gue nemu beberapa di lemarinya Zhang He, iiiih jibangbang banget, tau gak?_

Dian Wei : _Gue juga nemu satu di kamarnya Xu Zhu. Badan kegendutan sih ya, jadi punya moobs__ gitu!_

Penonton : (Kenapa pada bisa nemu aja, ya..?)

Xiahou Yuan : _Gue juga nemu di kamarnya si Mengde ini! Dari ukurannya sih, kayaknya punya Zhen Ji!_

Cao Cao : Psssst! Tolol lu pada! Mau acara ini di-banned?! Woy, buruan ini putusin sambungannya!

Sambungan diputus. Penonton cuma bisa pasang muka datar. Ada yang gak tau mau ngapain, ada juga yang makin jijik sama Cao Cao karena dia bener-bener nyolong daleman Zhen Ji. Cao Cao berdeham.

"Ya, selanjutnya-" Nama Zhang He dan Xu Zhu terpampang di layar. "Cepet banget, sih! Gue kan belom siap!"

_**Kasus Keempat**_

_**Motivation To Change (?)**_

Cao Cao : Ya.. halo..?

Zhang He : *suara super berat+manly* _Saya akan menjadi manly. Saya sudah tidak butuh bra ini._

Xu Zhu : _Saya akan diet._ *telepon diputus*

"Yah... Itu agak aneh..." kata Cao Cao yang lalu mengambil kursi dari backstage. "Woy, ni kursi gak ada yang lain apa? Kok kursinya kayak kursi warteg sebelah rumah dah... Mana warnanya ijo, itu kan warnanya si benevolence..."

Kursi 'warteg-sebelah' yang berwarna biru ditendang keluar. Cao Cao mengambilnya dan duduk.

"Haduh, pantat gua sakit lama-lama duduk pake beginian." Dasar orang kaya manja. Gue aja duduk lesehan udah paling nikmat.

Nama Xiahou Dun, Yue Jin, dan Li Dian muncul. Cao Cao memutar bola matanya. "Ck... Ada si Udun."

_**Kasus Kelima**_

_**It's Not That Kind Of Eyes!**_

Cao Cao : Iyaaa? Ada apa ya, om?

Xiahou Dun : _Ih, jijik tau gak? Kayak cewek-cewek yang suka dipanggil om-om._

Cao Cao : Eh, stop. Gue gak nyangka lu mau curhat. Masalah cewek yaa?

Xiahou Dun : _YEKALI GUE NGOMONGIN SOAL CEWEK KE LO- Terakhir gue inget waktu kita smp dan gue naksir ama cewek dan gue curhat ama lo, ELO LANGSUNG NYOSOR NGAMBIL DIA, MONYONG. Mana itu pers lop gua lagi... Hiks..._

Cao Cao : Tepuk tangan, pemirsa! Contoh curahan hati paling benar sejak acara ini berlangsung!

Penonton : *diem gak tau mau ngapain*

Cao Cao : Egh, pada kagak seru... Ya udah, karena author juga mulai males ngetik, yang cepet Dun.

Xiahou Dun : _Ini nih, Yue Jin ama Li Dian tingkahnya aneh bangat! Dari tadi mereka tatap-tatapan pake 'googly eyes'!_

Tiba-tiba gambar Yue Jin dan Li Dian muncul di layar besar. Entah kenapa mata mereka berubah jadi mata boneka mainan. Googly eyes. Mereka emang saling tatap-tatapan, saling ngetawain satu sama lain karena muka mereka jadi aneh banget. Layar berganti menjadi wajah Xiahou Dun yang pucet abis.

"_Eh, bantuin gue plis... serem bege..._," pinta Xiahou Dun. Cao Cao ngakak ngeliat 2 orang yang awalnya salah satu dari umpan untuk fangirls milik Wei, tiba-tiba berubah jadi salah satu temennya Annoying Orange.

"Putusin sambungannya! Putusin! Hahaha sampe rumah gue ketawain tuh pada! Hahaha!" perintah Cao Cao dengan bejatnya. Gak peduli dengan Xiahou Dun yang makin panik ketakutan. Jeritan Xiahou Dun masih terdengar saat sambungan diputus. Cao Cao menoleh ke layar.

"Anjrit, Wang Yi..? Ah, palingan mau bahas si Ma Chao."

_**Kasus Keenam**_

_**Hatred Object**_

Wang Yi : _Halo_?

Cao Cao : *suara males* Iyee? Nape bu?

Wang Yi : _Hmm... Apa ini benar-benar fanfic yang berjudul 'Curahan Hati Three Kingdoms'_?

Cao Cao : Errr... iya... Ibu ada masalah apa, ya?

Wang Yi : _Saya diperintahkan oleh Anger Management yang saya ikuti untuk mencari benda lain yang bisa dibenci selain... Ma Chao._

Cao Cao : (Jadi Ma Chao itu sekarang benda?!)

"Untuk ini, saya butuh partisipasi para penonton!" seru Cao Cao. "Sebutkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dibenci!"

"CAO CAO!"

"Jangan gua juga, kali! Yang lain!"

"Justin B**b*r!"

"...Siapa itu? Hah? Artis? Kalau mau artis, yang beken, dong!"

"Film 'Dragon Ball : Evolution!' atau 'The Last Airbender'!"

"Ya, itu bisa! Bagaimana, Wang Yi?"

"_Saya gak pernah nonton yang itu. Telanjur ngeliat review di internet._"

"Miranda Kerr!" seru seseorang dari backstage. "ENAK BANGET DIA UDAH NIKAH AMA COWOK GUA DAN NYOBA SELINGKUH! KAGAK TERIMA!"

"_Eh, nggak ah. Dia cantik banget,_" tolak Wang Yi lagi.

Penonton berseru lagi, "Orang yang ngasih spoiler Game of Thrones di internet!"

"._..Ya, itu bisa._" Semuanya langsung bertepuk tangan karena jawaban mereka diterima. Tapi Wang Yi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "_Masalahnya, Ma Chao juga melakukan itu. Saya disuruh mencari objek lain selain Ma Chao untuk dibenci._" Penonton ber-"awww" kecewa.

Cao Cao mengelus janggutnya dan berkata dalam hati, "Hmm... Kalo diterusin, makin lama nih acara... Aha! Gue manfaatin aja si bangsawan kurang ajar itu! Dia kan udah comel, ngasih tau segala macem ke anak gue!"

"Wang Yi, gimana kalo Yuan Shao aje?"

"_Yuan Shao...? Kenapa dia?_"

"Kan dia bajunya 'cling cling' juga tuh, samaan kayak si Ma Chao... Anggap aja mereka sama! Lampiasin kemarahan lo ke si Yuan Shao!"

Wang Yi terdiam untuk sementara. "._..Baiklah._" Telepon diputus. Cao Cao ngejerit kesenengan.

"WAHAHAHA MAMPOS LO YUAN SHAO! GUA AJA KAGAK BERANI AMA SI WANG YI APALAGI DIA," Penonton yang ngeliat Cao Cao joget-joget kegirangan cuma bisa diem. Tiba-tiba layar memampangkan nama Sima Yi. Cao Cao langsung berenti joget dan masang muka bete.

_**Kasus Ketujuh**_

_**God Help The Outcast**_

Sima Yi :_ Apa ini-_

Cao Cao : NGAPAIN LO KE SINI? PERGI PERGI PERGI! WOY BURUAN PUTUSIN!

Sima Yi : _Eh gue juga mo curhat_-

Cao Cao : LO BUKAN BAGIAN DARI KERAJAAN GUA DASAR PENGKHIANAT SANA MAIN AMA JIN TOMANG KESAYANGAN LO AJA

Sima Yi : _Tapi Jin itu bukan punya gua, itu punya anaknya si Zhao_!

Cao Cao : TAPI KAN ELO YANG BERPENGKHIANAT DULUAN AMA ANAK CUCUNYA ANAK GUA DASAR SETAN PALA GEDE

Sima Yi : *nangis* _Ta-tapi kan... Kalo gua mainnya di Jin nanti gua gak bisa curhat.._.

Cao Cao : *melunak* Ja-jangan nangis... Kalo gitu, yaudahlah, terserah lo aja

Sima Yi : _HAHAHAHA DITIPU MAU AJA ENTE. LO KATA GUA MAU BALIK JADI BABU LO LAGI? ENAK DI JIN GUA DISEMBAH-SEMBAH HAHAHAHA_ *telepon diputus*

Penonton ber-"oooooh" ngeledek Cao Cao. Si korban langsung maki-maki dalem hati karena kalau diucapin terlalu 'inappropriate' buat anak di bawah 13 tahun.

"Dasar *beeeeeeep* emang *beeeeeeep**beeep*beep**BEEEEEEEEP*!" dan lain sebagainya.

**_Kasus Kedelapan_**

**_Need A Hug?_**

Dian Wei : _Apa kabar, bos_!

Cao Cao : Lah, ngapain ni bocah nelpon lagi! Kan tadi lu udahan!

Dian Wei : _Tadi kan barengan ama Om Yuan dan playboy itu! Sekarang saya mo curhat ndiri! Tapi rada panjang sih, bos..._

Cao Cao : Gapape! Sok lah, hayuk!

Dian Wei : _Jadi ceritanya... di malam yang dingin pada malam sabtu, saya duduk-duduk di samping rawa. Gak taunya terdengar suara ketawa-_

Cao Cao : EH BUSE- JANGAN CERITA SEREM, PE'A. LO KAGAK TAU APA GUA KAGAK BERANIAN AMA CERITA SEREM?!

*musik yang biasanya di-play saat muncul asap-asap tempat munculnya 'sesuatu' diputar*

Dian Wei : _Bentar, bos, dengerin dulu! Saya waktu itu juga ngeri banget, ngedenger suara ketawa tengah malem! Akhirnya kan saya cek sekeliling, dan saya ngeliat putih-putih di pohon nangka samping rawa, bos!_

Cao Cao : *neguk ludah* Te-terus?

Dian Wei : _Iya... benda putih itu ketawa gak berenti... sambil nunjuk pala saya..._

*musik yang biasanya di-play saat muncul asap-asap tempat munculnya 'sesuatu' dimatikan*

Semuanya : ... ... ... ...

Dian Wei : _Sejak saat itu, kepercayaan diri saya buat ngedeketin cewek udah gak ada... Hiks... Mba Kunti aja ngetawain pala botak saya, apalagi cewek-cewek yang masih idup!_

Cao Cao berdeham dan memijit dahinya. "Lo yakin... malem itu lo kagak mabok? Atau abis ngonsumsi 'begituan'?"

"_Yailah, bos! Situ kan tau sendiri saya udah tobat! Sekarang mah, mana berani saya pake begituan?_" ujar Dian Wei 100% yakin.

"Gitu...," Cao Cao mengelus janggutnya, berpikir. "Nah, gini deh. Lo gak usah minder dengan kepala botak, coba liat Vin Diesel. Ganteng beud, kan? Terus Bruce Willys. Dapet Demi Moore tuh, dia! Terus ada si The Rock. Macho abis... banyak banget laki-laki ganteng dengan kepala botak kinclong! Kalo dibolehin Koei, gue juga mau jadi botak! Jadi, jangan minder dengan penampilan yang diberikan Koei, _keep moving forward, my brother_. "

Dian Wei terdengar menangis terharu. Penonton bertepuk tangan kagum. Beberapa yang lebay mentikkan air mata, walaupun yang diucapin Cao Cao sama sekali gak mengharukan dan malah gak jelas. Cuma saya kayaknya yang punya masalah dengan dialog Cao Cao di atas. Tau darimana dia yang mana cowok-cowok ganteng?

_**Kasus Kesembilan**_

_**We Have Yet To Know His Personality!**_

Layar memampangkan nama Xun Yu.

"Xun Yu? Siapa noh?" tanya Cao Cao pada penonton. Penonton mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Baru saja Cao Cao mau komentar soal para penonton yang gak guna, cewek yang ketahuan banget fangirl-nya Xun Yu ngejerit.

"ITU KAN COWOK GUEEE!" lalu dia megap-megap dan nge-squeal. Bentar lagi ayan, kayaknya. Tapi ternyata tidak! Dia kembali normal dan ngejelasin kalau Xun Yu itu karakter baru Wei yang bakal muncul nanti di DW8 Empires.

Cao Cao menjetikkan jari, menyuruh kru TV untuk memutuskan sambungan. Alasannya adalah karena Xun Yu seharusnya masih ada di laboratorium dulu, nunggu suara ama moveset-nya dirampungin. Jadi, karena Cao Cao seorang Koei Warriors yang baik hati, dia kagak mau ngerepotin Koei. (Sebetulnya alasannya itu rada pribadi. Liu Bei pernah ngibul kalo karakter baru Wei itu gay ke Cao Cao, jadi dia jijik.) Setelah sambungan diputus, fangirl Xun Yu pada ngamuk. Et dah, belom juga muncul di game udah ada yang demen aja. Ehem, pokoknya nih cewek-cewek pada ngamuk dan ngelemparin benda-benda di sekitar mereka... _Well, you know, women_...

"HE- STOP. INI GUE LAKUIN ADA ALASANNYA JENG." Jerit Cao Cao sambil terus menghindari lemparan barang-barang. Ini berlangsung sampai akhirnya ada mobil terlempar melewati kepala Cao Cao. "BUSET DAH LU. Cewek sih, tenaganya tenaga Hulek! KABUR LAH KABOOOOOOOOOR!"

.

.

.

Cao Cao berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya dia sampai di suatu taman. Dia berhenti sebentar dan tiba-tiba Chen Gong, seorang tukang jualan es cincao keliling nongol. Karena dia kehausan, tanpa mengetahui apa nama minuman ini, dia langsung lari nyamperin.

"Berapaan, Gong?"

Chen Gong pasang muka bete. "Tergantung lu maunya pake apa. Bisa pake gelas, mangkok, gentong, atau kalo lu mau yang mantep, tangki air juga bisa. Minumnya pake selang yang gede itu."

"Kalo gitu gua minta satu gentong. Nih, nanti minta bayaran ke sini," Cao Cao memberikan alamat rumah Xiahou Dun. Dasar sepupu sialan gak tau malu. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya. Biasanya, tiap dia beli rokok, teh botol, kerupuk, meni-pedi atau tiap ngrimbatin jenggotnya bareng Guan Yu, dia naro tagihannya ke rumah si Udun ini. Katanya sih, ini pelampiasan gara-gara Xiahou Dun lebih beken dari dia di gamenya.

Cao Cao mondar-mandir di taman menunggu es cincao dimasukkin ke gentong. Tiba-tiba dia melihat 2 jendral andalannya jalan sempoyongan kayak orang mabok. Mereka berdua adalah Zhang Liao dan Xu Huang.

"Mabok lagi aaahh mabok lagi! *hic* Mabok lagi aaahhh mabok lagi! Awkawkakak...," gurau Zhang Liao OOC banget. Dia jalan ngerangkul Xu Huang yang juga keliatannya bakal tumbang bentar lagi. Xu Huang menarik tangan Zhang Liao menjauh dari pundaknya dan meracau.

"Udah gua bilang *hic* Jauhin ketek lo dari guaa! Baunya kayak TPA, dasar sinting... *hic*,"

Zhang Liao gak terima dibilang keteknya bau. Dia tiap hari pake rexona, men! Waktu kecil keteknya juga dikapurin! Gak hanya itu, tiap hari, bulu keteknya dia catok jadi lurus. Dia gak waxing karena percuma, tiap hari (tiap dicukur) bulu keteknya tumbuh sepanjang 3 meter. Eeeh... ehem... Akhirnya, karena kalap, dia mendorong Xu Huang dan mereka berdua langsung jambak-jambakan.

Bukannya ngehentiin, Cao Cao malah minta popcorn ke orang-orang biar nontonnya tambah seru. Tentu aja gak ada yang mau ngasih. "Alah, pelit banget sih ni orang! Gua minta popcorn doang elah!"

"Et dah bini lu udah masakin makan malem, elu malah mo makan popcorn, jadi laki gak boleh gitu luu," nasihat suara Cao Ren yang tiba-tiba muncul. Baru aja Cao Cao mau bilang 'makan popcorn kagak bikin kenyang, kate', dia jadi speechless begitu menengok dan ngeliat Cao Ren.

Dia jadi tinggi banget. Ada kali 6 meteran (ini manusia atau titan?). Tapi masalahnya... dia telanjang. Semua pasangan yang pacaran di taman itu langsung nutup mata ceweknya dan lari. Cao Cao masih membatu di depan saudaranya itu.

"Ah... er...," Cao Cao berdeham. "Badan bantet lu kemana? Terus baju lu juga..."

"Gue minum vitamin penambah tinggi. Minum sehari doang keesokan paginya badan gue jadi kayak gini. Masalahnya, karena terlalu mendadak, gue gak sempet beli baju baru buat nyesuain sama badan gue yang baru," Cao Ren geleng-geleng kepala. "Terus kan gue disuruh mpok Bian (istri Cao Cao) nyamperin lu, jadi gue terpaksa keluar telanjang."

"Ya tapi jangan telanjang juga- Ah, tuh kan dateng polisi." Segerombolan polisi keluar dari mobil mereka dan menangkap Cao Ren karena mengganggu pemandangan. Cao Ren yang gak mau ditangkep langsung ngamuk dan lari-lari dengan gaya lari titan abnormalnya Shingeki no Kyojin. Semua cewek yang ngeliat ngejerit dan nutup mata mereka. Konon, yang gak nutup mata, matanya kebakar.

"Ini woy, es cinCAO lu, tadi gue ludahin dikit," kata Chen Gong kurang ajar. Sama pembeli, Gong, gak boleh gitu. Walaupun lu ludahin, upilin, atau obok-obok juga, jangan bilang-bilang. Gimana sih, orang Cina kok gak jago dagang.

Cao Cao terbelalak. "Es apa..?"

"Es cinCAO, budeg," ulang Chen Gong nyolot sambil mencetin jerawat.

"Astagfirullah!" Cao Cao refleks ngelempar gentong yang dia pegang ke tanah. "Waktu gua bunuhin sodara gua, elu ampe ngambek ama gua. Sekarang elu ngebuat keluarga gua jadi minuman?! Gua tau nih, kepanjangan cincao itu 'Cincangan Cao' kan?! Ngaku lo!"

Chen Gong masang muka '_what the f*ck_'. Baru aja dia mau jelasin, Cao Cao udah ngeluarin pedang duluan. Nah, matilah si Chen Gong ini. Tenang, gak beneran mati, cuma pingsan aja... Lagipula, gak ada darah, tadi itu pedang katana kayu yang harganya 5000-an itu lho...

Tapi dengan begonya Cao Cao ngira kalo dia ngebunuh Chen Gong. Takut ketahuan ama polisi yang sekarang lagi sibuk ngejar-ngejar Cao Ren (mereka larinya ngebentuk lingkaran, jadi muter-muter gitu, loh), dia cepet-cepet nyeret Chen Gong dan nyari tempat bagus buat nyembunyiin dia. Untungnya, Pang De muncul.

"Woy, GuanYu-wanna-be! Kesini deh!" panggil Cao Cao dari balik semak-semak tempat dia nyembunyiin Chen Gong untuk sementara. Pang De menoleh dan masang muka jijik.

"Idih, najis. Ngapain lu manggil-manggil gua ke semak-semak? Mau nyerang gua, ya? Najong lo homo." Cao Cao emosi tingkat alam semesta. Pang De langsung minta maaf dan nyamperin.

"Napa, bos?"

"Ini, gue mau minta lu buatin gue peti mati."

"Buat siapa- Masya Allah! Mayat siapa noh bos?!"

"EEEH! Jangan teriak-teriak, tolil!" bentak Cao Cao yang gak nyadar kalau dia sendiri juga teriak. "Ini nih, tadi kepalanya gak sengaja gua kemplang pake pedang gua, jadinya dia mati." Wuih, bos, ngomongnya yang lebih santai dong *sarkastis* "Jadi gue mau lu bantuin gue nyembunyiin mayat dia."

Pang De garuk-garuk helmnya. "Sembunyiin aja di situ, bos. Kagak ada yang ngeliat juga."

"Yeh, elu. Elu tau sendiri orang Wei elit-elit tapi joroknya gak nahan. Mereka kalau buang aer kan gak ke toilet tapi ke semak-semak! Ntar gua takutnya ada kejadian gini..."

Cao Cao menceritakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi kalau Chen Gong dibiarin di situ. Beberapa ceritanya itu sangat menjijik- hbbbbth- sori, brb, mau muntah.

"Hbbbth...," Pang De dikit lagi bakal muntah.

"Lah, nape muka lu pucet gitu?" tanya Cao Cao pura-pura lugu. "Yodah sono, lu buatin gua peti mati. Entar jangan lupa juga bantuin gue cari tanah buat ngubur dia ye."

"GOBOHNOBOHGONOHO-" Pang De muntah tepat di depat Cao Cao. Cao Cao lompat mundur ke belakang sambil maki.

"ANJ***! KAMP*** LO GUANYU-WANNABE! Mau dihukum pancung, lo?!"

"GOBOHNOBOHGONOHOGOBOGOBOGOBO- Hhhh.. hhh... GOBOGOBOGOBO- hhh... hhh... HBBBBTH-!"

"IYA, IYA, GUA NGERTI. SONO LU PULANG TERUS ISTIRAHAT!" jerit Cao Cao yang udah gak tahan karena mesti ngehindarin muntahan Pang De. Akhirnya Pang De pulang ke rumahnya, dengan tambahan tiap 5 meter dia muntah-muntah karena keinget cerita Cao Cao.

Cao Cao ngeliat 'mayat' Chen Gong dengan pasrah. "Kalau gua bakar nanti bikin polusi udara, kalau gua buang ke sungai ntar bikin polusi air... Hadeh..." Nih om-om emang bagus mikirin lingkungan, tapi emangnya dia gak takut ketahuan dan ketangkep?

"AHA! Mending gua bawa ke gunung aje!" Emang pinter nih om-om *sarkastis*

\- Gunung-Gunungan (?) -

Sebelum mengangkat mayat Chen Gong, Cao Cao membungkusnya terlebih dahulu dengan seprei. Entah kenapa, saat dia ngangkat-ngangkat *baca : nyeret* tuh mayat di depan umum, gak ada yang ngerasa curiga sama sekali. Orang-orang Wei emang pada kelewat oon...

"Eh, bos! Itu apaan yang diseret-seret!" SYUKURLAAAAH! Ternyata orang Wei ada yang pinter! Orang yang tadi menyapanya adalah Jia Xu.

"Heeeeey Jia Xu...," balas Cao Cao canggung. "Ini... bukan apa-apa kok hahaha, biasalah, oleh-oleh buat istri..." Ngasih mayat buat istri...?

Jia Xu nyengir terus ngerangkul Cao Cao. "Tenang bos, gua tau itu apaan..." bisiknya. Cao Cao neguk ludah dan mikir apakah dia harus ngemukul Jia Xu pake pedang juga. "Gua tutup mulut dah, tapi lu biarin gua ngambil pelayan kastil yak?"

"E-emangnya buat apa?"

"Mau darahnya. Darah perawan kan bikin awet muda, bos..."

"EMANGNYA LO ERZSEBET BATHORY?!" Cao Cao ngejerit. "KAGAK, KAGAK, KAGAK! Lagian asal lo tau aja, pelayan kastil gua udah banyak yang gak perawan!" Dia ngeluarin pedang kayunya dan mukul kepala Jia Xu. Jia Xu pingsan, tapi seperti tadi saat Chen Gong, Cao Cao ngira dia mati.

"MAMPUS MAYATNYA MAKIN BANYAK, ASTAGAAAA!"

CAO CAO JANGAN BUAT GUA MUKUL LU PLIIIS, JADI TOKOH FAVORIT GUA JANGAN BEGO-BEGO BANGET DONG.

"KAGAK TAU GUA, THOOOOR- ASDFGHJKL GIMANA INIIII-!"

UDAH JANGAN PAKE CAPSLOCK LAGI KASIAN PEMBACA BACANYA PUSING. NTAR GUA DIKIRA AUTHOR ALAAAAY.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ngeliat bos-nya jerit-jerit gak jelas dan ngomong sendiri (iya, saya itu suara langit yang hanya dapat didengar Cao Cao), Yu Jin langsung ngambil posisi di belakang pohon.

"Anjrit, ntu bos gua kenape dah?" katanya dengan bahasa gak baku, yang ngebuat dia OOC. Tapi bodo ah, semuanya juga OOC kok disini. Gak masalah kan, pembaca? Eh, masalah? Kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf, anda boleh mengambil foto saya. Beneran, saya bolehin loh. Lumayan tauk, dapetin foto orang jelek *nangis menderita*

Oke, lanjut.

Karena kebingungan, Yue Jin pun berjalan mendekati Cao Cao (yang masih ngejerit histeris, udah kayak tokoh cewek anime yang 'Kyaaaaaa~!' tapi bedanya ini, 'Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooogh!'). Aih, baru sadar kalau itu beda banget. Oke dech, kita lanjut aja yaps.

"Bos? Situ nape- ALAMAKADAVRA! ELU NGEBUNUH ORANG YAK?!" Eaaak, mampus lu, Cao Cao. Tapi Yu Jin oon juga, gak sadar kalau dua mayat di depannya itu sebenernya masih idup...

Cao Cao makin depresi dan mulai jambakkin rambutnya sendiri. Kesian juga kalo lama-lama diliatin, mending saya kasih saran ach.

*settingnya bayangin kayak yang pas Mufasa muncul di langit eaps*

Tiba-tiba langit bergemuruh dan di saat yang bersamaan, muncul badai besar. Langit terbelah, dan di dalamnya, Cao Cao dapat melihat wajah author, yang walaupun samar, kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh makhluk-tanpa-gender gagah perkasa, nan kasep en imoet, dapat dirasakan oleh sekujur tubuh orang yang melihatnya.

"CAO CAO ANAKKU. PILIH. BUNUH YU JIN ATAU MENJADI PAKAN BABI. PILIH, ANAKKU." kata author menyesatkan.

"Tapi, thor! Kalau begitu korbanku jadi ada tiga! Mana bisa aku menggotong mereka secara bersamaan!"

"JANGAN BODOH, ANAKKU. LIHAT KEMANA JARIKU MENGARAH."

Author menunjuk ke arah wc. "FLUSH."

Dan Cao Cao langsung mukulin author. Oke, becandanya udahan ah. Lanjut.

"Jin, plis dong, Jin, elu jangan bilangin siapa-siapa..." kata Cao Cao desperate. Dia berlutut dan narikin ujung baju Yu Jin, ngebuat doi ilfil tingkat dewa. "Gua jilat sepatu lu dah, beneran. Tapi plis Jin, jangan bilang sopo-sopo..."

"Kagak. Makasih, tapi kagak usah." tolak Yu Jin cepet-cepet sambil mundur ngejauh karena bayangan Cao Cao ngejilat sepatu dia bikin dia geli. Iyyyuuh, sepatunya mahal, gak berhak dijilat pake lidah Cao Cao. Maap, OOC-nya kekentelan ya? Maklumi lah, ini Yu Jin lagi disetting mode durhaka.

"Thanks banget, bro! Untung elo gua jadiin 5 jendral gua! Ah, asek dah!"

"Iye, iye. Terus? Ntu mayat mao lo kemanain bos?"

"Kata author sih flush ke toilet aje..." Nah kan, ngikutin apa yang saya bilang.

"Janganlah, bos. Tau sendiri si author mah setannya setan,"

Hei, hei. Jaga omongan lo, mas bro.

"Pokok'e kita cari tanah dulu lah, gua angkat mayat Jia Xu, bos yang Chen Gong aja."

Cao Cao membelalakkan matanya. "Lah? Nape lu yang nentuin?"

"Banyak bacot! Lu mau gua laporin ke noh, polisi? Kagak kan? Ini udah gua bantuin, masih nantang aja." Dan setelah itu, Cao Cao langsung kicep, gak berani ngelawan. Ah, Cao Cao ayam.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur Cao Cao dan Yu Jin yang masing-masing sedang menyeret mayat temannya. Mereka sedang mencari-cari tanah kosong, tapi nampaknya sudah tidak ada lagi yang bersisa. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya pabrik-pabrik dan gedung pencakar langit. Yu Jin mendecak kesal.

"Sekarang, tanah untuk badan dua orang pun tidak ada?" dia mentautkan kedua alisnya. Raut mukanya memancarkan kemarahan. "Lalu? Bagaimana di masa yang akan datang? Saat lebih banyak orang yang meninggal dunia? Apa mereka pikir mereka bisa membiarkan tubuh-tubuh yang telah mati bergelimpangan begitu saja?"

Cao Cao menghela napas. "Harga tanah makin lama makin naik. Sekarang, Indonesia sudah makin sempit, karena banyaknya gedung-gedung yang dibangun investor asing. Entah, sepertinya beberapa tahun lagi, tanah Indonesia tidak lagi milik kita..."

"Tunggu dulu... apa? Indonesia? Apa itu?"

"...Eh iyaya, itu apaan dah? Kok gua tiba-tiba asal ngomong sih?"

"Ah, ngigo lo... Ngonsumsi begituan mulu sih lu, jadinya kayak gitu, kan?" kata Yu Jin kurang ajar.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari tanah untuk mengubur 'mayat' Chen Gong dan Jia Xu. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Silahkan lihat di chapter berikutnya, "Behind The Scene : Curahan Hati : Wei"!

* * *

**Gaje? Maksud? Alay? Abal? Jayus? Garing? Ending tijel? Maaf :'(( Kan dibuatnya sama orang yang gaje, maksud, alay, abal, jayus, garing, dan memiliki rupa yang tijel *nangis di pojokan***

**Maafkan saya kalau ada kata-kata yang secara tidak langsung membuat anda tersinggung... terus karena di sini rada kejam dan ada banyak kata-kata kasar, saya juga minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya :( KARENA ITU, CERITA INI RESMI SAYA NYATAKAN RATED-T!**

**Saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk _ZhaoYan22_ yang ngingetin saya tentang Gura! ^o^ Makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaak~! Mmmmmuach :* Bentar lagi si Gura bakal daku apdet kok, sabar ya cayank~ *diinjekin rame-rame***

*sujud* Review akan sangat saya hargai! Beneran! Review dong ya? REVIEW YA? PLIS DONG :(( Flaming saya terima dengan legowo kok...


End file.
